1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to remote adjusting means for a vehicle headlamp and more particularly to screw actuating cable structure connected at one end to a vehicle headlamp adjusting screw and terminating in driving means at the other end at a location remote from the vehicle headlamp.
2. Prior Art
It is necessary that vehicle headlamps be adjustable. The headlamp beam should be adjusted to provide the driver with maximum road visibility.
Traditionally, vehicle headlamps have had a three-point mounting system. The headlamp is pivotally connected to the vehicle at one point permitting the vehicle headlamp to be adjusted for vertical and horizontal focusing. The other two mounting points have had adjusting means thereon for focusing the headlamp horizontally and vertically. The adjusting structure has, in the past, been manually adjusted by a service technician who is able to manipulate the adjusting structure directly at the location of the headlamps.
Modern vehicle headlamps structure has made it increasingly difficult to provide access for the service technician directly at the location of the headlamps. This problem is solved in accordance with the present invention by providing cable extensions from the headlamps which terminate in a remote location accessible to a technician for adjusting the headlamps without having to adjust structure located directly in the area of the headlamps. This permits the headlamps to be conveniently adjusted without inhibiting the design and construction of the headlamps.